


i hate that i need you

by bakaro



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Missing Scene, Smoking, drama?, немного оос'ный аллен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaro/pseuds/bakaro
Summary: а война? для войны есть завтра.
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Kudos: 6





	i hate that i need you

— курить, между прочим, вредно, — говорит тики и усаживается на край крыши рядом с алленом. ветер растрёпывает волосы, из-за сигаретного дыма слезятся глаза.

— но ты же тоже куришь, — аллен — пустота на дне зрачков с примесью горькой обречённости — смотрит куда-то вдаль и протягивает выкуренную наполовину сигарету тики.

— это _я_ , а за тобой такой привычки не припомню, — тики медленно затягивается, пропуская горький дым в лёгкие, и краем сознания отмечает, что сигареты довольно дорогой марки. вопроса о том, почему аллен разбирается в чём-то таком не возникает — тики помнит, _чей_ тот ученик.

— мне просто стало интересно, — пожимает плечами аллен, а затем поправляет сползшее с плеча пальто. по коже бегут мурашки — ветер довольно холодный. — но, как оказалось, ничего интересного в том, чтобы гробить свои лёгкие, нет.

— может, ты и прав, юноша. но знаешь, мне нравится сам процесс: прикурить, вдохнуть горький дым, который на секунду обожжёт горло и лёгкие, а затем выдохнуть — самоубийственная попытка отвлечься на что-то, только бы воспоминания — мои и в тоже время не совсем — не терзали разум, — тики говорит медленно, растягивая слова; сигарета медленно тлеет, зажатая меж его пальцев. дым, уносимый ветром, щиплет глаза, из-за чего они немного слезятся. аллен трёт веки пальцами, чтобы избавиться от зуда. в голове спонтанно возникает мысль о том, что, несмотря на имеющуюся вредную привычку, губы тики ни разу не показались горькими, когда _он с ним целовался._

— как ты узнал, что я тут? — выдыхая изо рта облачка пара, аллен дышит на руки — перчатки он где-то потерял буквально вчера.

— я не знал, — тики в последний раз затягивается и выбрасывает бычок. — просто пришёл сюда, чтобы отдохнуть от своей сумасшедшей семейки. знаешь, даже ужины, устраиваемые графом были не такими невыносимыми, как нахождение с ними в одном помещении, пока тысячелетний валяется без сознания. а тут спокойно.

— а тебе можно рассказывать мне об этом? — аллен чуть щурит глаза и с подозрением косится на тики. тот находит это милым — глупость да и только. но ему нравится видеть на лице аллена хоть какие-то эмоции, кроме той пустоты, что, словно мутная вода в колодце, плещется на дне зрачков.

— да какая разница? ты ведь никому об этом не расскажешь, — махает рукой тики, словно отгоняет надоедливую муху. меж строк слышно «ты всё равно в бегах, кому тебе рассказывать?» — тема, которую не хочет затрагивать ни один из них. мысль о том, что тики как-то иррационально _доверяет_ аллену, хотя это непозволительная роскошь в отношении — пусть и бывшего, но — экзорциста, уничтожается на корню. тики не может позволить себе быть сентиментальным. аллен вновь ёжится от холода, тики, видя это, обнимает его за плечи и притягивает ближе к себе. а затем обхватывает своими ладонями замёрзшие пальцы аллена. эти действия совершаются как-то сами — как единственно верные. 

« _тёплый_ », — думает аллен и жмётся к чужому боку.

для всех в этом мире они — враги, ной и беглый экзорцист, в котором живут воспоминания ноя-предателя; в эту самую минуту они — люди, которым вопреки всему уютно рядом друг с другом, несмотря на скребущиеся на периферии сознания мысли о том, что это неправильно, но. какая разница, что правильно, а что нет, если, по всем признакам, мир на всех парах несётся к своему концу?

— здесь спокойно, и никто не найдёт, поэтому я люблю временами приходить сюда, — «здесь мы впервые встретились после того, как ты узнал, что я ной» повисает невысказанным между ними, но — аллену и не нужно этого слышать, потому что он _знает_. поэтому просто кивает на слова тики.

 _да, тут спокойно, или да я помню_ — он не уточняет для себя даже мысленно.

— эй, юноша, как на счёт горячего кофе и ужина? тут недалеко есть неплохое кафе, — спрашивает вдруг тики, повернув голову к аллену, из-за чего случайно касается его лба губами (а, может, это было специально… кто знает?) у аллена по спине бегут мурашки, и дело вовсе не в том, что он продрог.

— да, было бы неплохо, — улыбается аллен и… потянувшись вперёд, оставляет в уголке губ тики смазанный поцелуй и, едва касаясь, проводит кончиками холодных пальцев по его щеке (совсем не согрелись) — как и тогда, когда они впервые встретились на крыше этой заброшенной церкви. когда желания убить друг друга не было от слова совсем, — нет и сейчас — потому что то, что один из них ной, а другой экзорцист, отошло далеко на задний план.

тики улыбается — немного обречённо, но всё же искренне, а затем берёт аллена за руку и поднимается на ноги — тот вместе с ним.

этим вечером в глазах незнакомых людей они будут просто знакомыми, может, друзьями, которые зашли в кафе поужинать. они будут смеяться с рассказов друг друга, а пока никто не видит, мягко касаться пальцами чужой ладони. возможно, аллен пару раз пнёт тики по голени за неудачные шуточки, а после отберёт сигареты, потому что «ты и так весь пропах табаком». а тот в ответ наклонится близко-близко к его лицу, настолько, что _почти_ прикоснётся к чужим губам. и когда аллен уже будет готов сократить эти жалкие миллиметры — тики выдернет злосчастную пачку сигарет из его пальцев, но прикуривать не станет. аллен наигранно разозлится, даже встанет из-за стола, чтобы уйти, но. тики быстро притянет его к себе и, скрываясь за меню, украдёт поцелуй с губ немного растерявшегося подростка.

самый обычный вечер не-друзей-но-тайно-влюблённых.

а война? для войны есть завтра.


End file.
